In the field of children's play structures, many products exist that allow one or more individuals to play within an enclosed structure. Quite often, children will create their own play structures from pillows and chairs in order to create indoor tents or forts. Usually, play structures designed for or created by children are supported from the bottom and not designed to be suspended from above. In such embodiments, the play structure may prove to be un-thrilling and outdated.
One structure, marketed as the Hugglepod™ hanging chair, is quite different from the presently disclosed invention. The hanging chair can only support a single child, while the present invention is intended to support multiple children simultaneously. As described in further detail below, top and bottom rings that are affixed to straps support the structures of the present invention to provide support for the additional weight. The cushion used in the present invention is inserted within an internal floor pocket and is secured with a zipper closure. The larger structure of the present invention permits the addition of a window opening that is not present in the smaller hanging chair. The optional lights can add further decorativeness and usefulness in a dark or night environment of the present invention. These features are described in more detail below.
There is a need for a suspended play structure that can be used indoors and outdoors, is enclosed, can support more than one child, is thrilling and exciting, and can be produced at low cost. There is also a need for a suspended play structure that includes a removable cushion, reinforced nylon strapping, a built in door flap, one or more windows, and removable lights.